Zootopia Very naughty oh naughty stories
by ekcja
Summary: So naughty that I don't recommend kids or teens to read it ,seriously, don't, it's... hard.
1. Judy, Nick and neighbors

It was late night Judy was very tired of work that she did today, she only wanted to go to bed and sleep whole day and night. When she came to her apartament she found out a nice surprise, when she opened door she found out naked Nick with his 16 inches long dick out in front of her, she amazed at this look aimed her eyes only at his huge penis that would soon penetrate and annihilate her pussy so hard it would look like a battlefield fucking hiroshima. she crouched and touched his dick with her finger, it was hard, extremely hard, like metal. "Holy shit, this is the most durable penis i've ever seen!", she was investigating it touching it around then started to make a handjob for him, he looked at her happy with a smile because her hands were perfect for his dick. She was doing it slow at first, then started to do it faster and faster then she opened her mouth and inserted top of the dick inside her mouth, only top, it was too huge for her whole throat, she began to suck it, very slowly at first with amazing feeling.

Oh shit, Judy, where did you learn this?" She answered "I've sucked hundreds of hundreds dicks before, but this one is special, rare, amazing dick!" Then he began to thrust into her mouth, first slowly but as things escalated he began to grab her head and thrust as hard as possible, almost destroying her throat and making heir eyeballs rise so high that they were almost white "OHHHHHHHH YESSSSS!" He launched a massive cum bomb inside her throat, she almost unconcious coughed cum and it landed on his dick, legs and floor and on Judy's clothes. But that was not the end, Nick now grabbed the bunny and throwed her at the bed, making her yell with pain as she hit the bed hard, Nick jumped on her, annihilated her clothes and started to fuck her. "OHHHHHH YESSSSSSSS, DO IT DODO IT YES HARD AHHH" but it was just the top of the dick, her pussy was very small and tight, if he would insert his whole dick her pussy would be fucking penetrated so hard it would break to pieces. Whole bed began to shake violently and they both were moaning

so damn hard that everyone in the apartament heard them and maybe people on the streets, few neighbors came in, two big elephants with huge dicks just as Nick's. They didn't even ask, they just banged in, got on the bed, and inserted their dicks into her throat, she couldn't breathe, move anything it was all controlled by their dicks and everything she could do before is now controlled by someones huge penises that now penetrate her insides, she vomited, elephants dick got very nasty and just when the vomit hit their dicks, they ejaculated flooding her mouth with cum, she couldn't take it all so half of it landed on the bed, on her pillow, Nick was still fighting penetrating harder and faster, blood was starting to come out from his dick and her pussy, the moanings were SO DAMN LOUD SO DAMN FUCKING HARD! "AHHHHH YES YES YES AH OH YES HARDER HARDER AH OHHHH YESS DO IT LIKE THIS INSIDE YES YES DEEPER DO IT DEEPER YES DEEEEPER AHHHHHH!" and then Nick came flooding her pussy with sperm that almost broke her whole pussy and it would lead that cum would land everywhere inside her body and she would die, but that didn't happen, her pussy was tight and strong, her pussy survived the hardest times that would happen to her, badly damaged blood from all sides mixed with cum, whole bed was in cum and floor around it. That night was extremely hot.

-Ekcja's pornography stories


	2. The Hospital Rape

Judy had to get to hospital because her pussy was almost completely annihilated and if it wouldn't be fixed up soon she would die in a painful, but satisfactory way with a reason "Reason of Death:Pussy Penetration". Thankfully, Nick wasn't that horny any more and instead of fucking he decided to help her and get her to the hospital with his car. She was treated well, her pussy was slowly recovering from the group fuckery just as her mouth, few weeks later her pussy and throat was almost as good as new, Nick came inside the room to see sleeping Judy, he had a surprise for her again, this time he invited 5 medical personnel, 2 tigers, 1 dog, 1 pig and 1 rhino. They all dropped their clothes with theirs huge dicks [pig's dick was small but that's a small exception"]. When she woke up only thing she saw was medical team with Nick that was naked with their dicks in battle position, she was afraid that it would end the same way, she didn't want sex anymore, she wanted them to stop, they didn't. Their horny dirty minds as power plants for their dicks were running and won't stop until they are satisfacted. Nick with a dog started first, they inserted their dicks inside Judy's mouth, she tried to yell for help but she was too tired they thrusted in their dicks like torpedoes from submarine. She couldn't yell, she couldn't move, so she decided she will bite their dicks off, she actually did it and got Dog's huge cock bitten off from the rest of the body, such an agony, he wanted to yell in pain but rhino shut his mouth down, while rests of the dick that was left was bleeding and releasing decent amount of cum on the floor.

Nick's dick, was hard, as metal, he only felt a small pain but Judy couldn't bite it off, too hard for her, for dog's cock retaliation, 2 tigers on both sides inserted their dicks inside her vagina and rhino did a solo speedrun on her pussy while pig inserted his dick on her huge tits and started to thrust like a train, slow at first but at the end fast as hell. She couldn't fight this gangbang anymore, she wanted to die but they didn't let her to do so, both Tigers got their condoms and one of them even got a glass dildo so he inserted in it with the same speed as his dick. After few seconds the dildo started to break and Judy felt such an agony that she felt that she will die in any minute, glass pieces of dildo damaged her vagina releasing blood. Rhino with his tall and thick dick cut part of the pussy which started to later drop blood on his ass-thirsty dick, end of the bed and the floor. The pig ejaculated, his small dick looks like it wouldn't do much, but in reality the amount of sperm he released on Judy's mouth was HUGE. HUGE AS A FUCKING DOOR, all her face was sticky with this substance, her eyes also filled with sperm that made her eyes burn and lose sight. Pig at least, wasn't so bad and he cleared her eyes from sperm so she wouldn't be blind. "ARGHHHHHH!", everyone heard that in behind rhino ejaculated his amount of sperm was as huge as pig's, He had to pull it out and when he did he launched some sperm on pig's ass, pig turned back only to be painted with Rhino's cum. Pig was angry he took his pistol with silencer from his pocket and shot Rhino's dick 3 times, 3 holes in a dick followed by a lot of blood and cum, Rhino's dick was shaking violently, very violently, Rhino's was screaming in pain and by because he ejaculated hard, very hard. Hard as steel. He passed out.

With his tall dick up in the air so high that it was half way to reach the roof, it was like a fountain, but instead of water there was a mixture of blood and cum, and it also painted tigers head, when it did, both tigers ejaculated releasing an army that broke their condoms, marched into her vagina and fought a battle to make babies. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO THE THE C CONDOMS BROKE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!", everyone stopped fucking Judy and thought for a minute. "Abortion?" Pig said, but Nick beaten him up hard. "ABORTION ON YOU YOU FUCKING MONSTER", Ironic, as what they did to Judy was monsterous. Nick grabbed pig's small dick and torn it off from his body. He then inspected this dick and he found out that it had bones, dick with bones. Pig yelled in pain and the rest of hospital staff, when they ignored the Rhino's moan, they didn't ignore this yelling anymore. They ran into the room only to see Rhino passed out, Tigers shocked and scared, Pig dead on the floor, Nick with dick in his hand and Judy full of sperm across all of her body. All of them, but pig got arrested and went to jail, Pig died in court, he took some suicide pills just before he entered the court. All of them had to spend 30 years in prison with an exception for Nick, he was sentenced with death punishment that would happen in 10 months, his last months. Judy couldn't recover from this anymore, her pussy was destroyed and when she tried to drop shit or piss she would feel pain, sometimes huge pain sometimes just pain. Also, she got pregnant with the tigers, both tigers left someone in her body.


End file.
